A Real New Moon
by Lily Page
Summary: Takes place after New Moon but does not include Edward coming back. Bella is now 26 and is a photographer in Chicago and stumbles upon an unsuspecting Cullen. A happier more funny approach to Edward coming back, smut/lemons/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm sounded from my left, an awful and terrible sound reminding me that it was time to start yet another exciting day. I reached over and slammed on the snooze button hoping it would show me mercy and grant me just one more hour of sleep. It sounded again after five minutes and I gave up and hopped in the shower without even giving my bed a second glance. I always gave myself an extra fifteen minutes to get ready when I was shooting some kind of fashion campaign, today I was shooting at Chanel and I needed the extra fifteen to prep myself for the skinny food deprived bitches that awaited me. I pulled on my True Religions, a black v-necked shirt and my black knee high Christian Louboutins. If there was one benefit to working with the bulimic it was the free clothes. I grabbed my coffee, a.k.a my life force and headed towards the door when an unfamiliar voice pulled me back.

"Hey babe?" he croaked.

Fuck me, not again. I turned and stared at the beautifully blonde muscular naked man sitting up in my bed. James Masters, the bane of my existence, the man who pleased me when my lady bits needed taken care of. I invited him over while under a wine induced stupor last night and he'd decided to stay because the only reason I ever called was for his…talents. Though he knew how to please me and pleased me well I wished he would take the hint I've given oh so many times and leave when we were finished. But, no he would stick around and fall asleep and snore and…ewe cuddle. I hate cuddling. Bella Swan does not cuddle. But he never took the hint and he always stayed, I'd just never invited him over when I had to work the next day. And now I needed him up and out of my loft.

"Uh yeah?" I cringed hoping that I could just clap my hands and he would disappear and then later tonight I could clap and he would reappear for act two. Clap on Clap off.

"Where you headed out so early?"

"Actually its already ten and I have to get to work, don't you have to...yanno...work?" Please God get out of my bed.

"Yeah I guess. I better show my pretty face around the office or the ladies might start to revolt." I rolled my eyes, sure they might. He jumped out of bed and started getting dressed and I walked over to help him find his clothes. I bent over to grab his shirt and felt James Jr. pressing right into my ass. His hands slid around to my front and he pulled me hard against him.

"How bout one more for the road?" he purred in my ear. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and he licked the space between my neck and shoulder, then he sucked on my neck...hard. And because I can't resist that shit I turned around in his arms slid my hand down his naked form and grabbed his dick. "Alright but make it quick."

While I like to think that my extra fifteen minutes are for prepping myself for the cause of anorexia in the world, it's really for moments like this.

After twenty minutes and two orgasms later I was able to get James and myself out of my house. I was now waiting on the model of the moment to finish her hair, which had somehow gotten tangled in a button during one of the many head hair whips she was performing. I told her many times in the nicest way possible that this wasn't a bikini shoot and we weren't on the beach. This was an ad for a Chanel suit, not an audition for Rock of Love Bus. After twenty minutes of the hairdresser trying frantically to untangle her hair without cutting it, which was my suggestion, I decided I'd had enough and meandered to the front of the store to check out a dress I'd been eyeing. I had just grabbed the dress when I felt someone pulling it from the other side of the rack. Oh hell no, its mine bitch. I cleared my throat and pulled harder, except it didn't budge, not even an inch. So I leaned back and pulled again and I heard a small gasp from the other side of the garment rack. Not wanting to let go of the dress I ducked under the rack and through to the other side. This was my damn dress and I was prepared to throw down for it.

"Excuse me miss-" I stopped mid sentence because I was utterly speechless. All thought process stopped, my brain pretty much just stopped working all together. Even natural primary functions like breathing seemed to stop because I couldn't believe I was staring into honey colored eyes again. After all this time, after all the dreams, the endless days, the nights wishing he'd come back through my window, here I was once again staring into bright golden eyes. And it all came rushing back, Edward leaving me, telling me I wasn't good enough for him, my entire life falling on its ass and suddenly I regained my thought process.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Not my most eloquent moment but I was just glad I'd managed to say something at all.

She arched one of her perfect eyebrows and her eyes widened. "My sentiments exactly."

**So that's it for the first chapter, if you think I should continue it leave a review and let me know and I definitely will. I liked writing this so I might just continue it anyway. Five stars for a rock of love reference, just give me ten minutes with those chicks and some Costco wipes. That makeup is not cute, its called Smokey eye not raccoon eye. **


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie. Fucking. Cullen. Standing in front of me, her perfectly manicured hand gripping one half of _my_ fucking dress. The dress that I still hadn't let go of. For some inane reason half of my brain was still hell bent on trying to purchase said dress. The other half was screaming and frantically pointing to the blonde at the other end telling the dress buying half that a vampire from our not so lovely past was gripping that same dress and we best head on our way. _I_ was definitely listening to the latter half of my brain but my hand just wouldn't let go. So, because I'm a freak like that I actually attempted to pull the dress more towards my side. The surprising thing is that when I pulled the dress she actually let go and dropped her hand to her side. I had no idea what she was thinking because, well, I'm not a mind reading vampire but she looked as though she was sad. She looked like someone who had been looking for something they'd lost and found something else entirely in the process that they didn't even know they missed. At that moment I could have said and done a thousand things, in fact over the past six years I had fantasized of a million and one different things to do or say if I ever saw one of them again. Now, though, faced with the reality. I had nothing. So I just said what was on my mind and to hell with the rest.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Because, they should haven known I was here, and they shouldn't have come.

"I live here."

"Since when?" Because, I should have seen them by now and still they shouldn't be here.

"Since about six months ago, I got tired of Alaska."

"Alaska? Did everyone move...?" Because, even though I didn't want to know, I didn't want to think about him, I just _had_ to.

"Yes."

"And is everyone here...?" Because, again, I just had to know.

"No. But they're-"

And I held my hand up to stop her because I didn't want to know anymore. I had reached my limit of information concerning my past and I just wanted to bury it back where it had been…deep into the ground.

I was just about to open my mouth when I heard someone calling my name, it was kind of like dreaming and hearing your alarm clock going off, it just snaps you right back to reality. Whatever you were dreaming about becomes just a memory and you remember that you're a twenty four year old woman who once used to think vampires were real. Somehow, I managed to pry my eyes off of her and turn around.

"Yes?"

"We're going to call it day, Tiffany is a little traumatized, we had to...cut." She whispered the last word and made a face that said the cutting didn't go over too well.

"That's fine, just call me when you want to reschedule." She left and I turned back to Rosalie who was looking on with confusion.

"Do you work here?"

"No. I'm a freelance photographer but you should know that." Because, Alice should see me know me, watch out for me. She at least owed me that. She looked at me for a minute her face a mix of emotions looking like she didn't know what she should or could say. She sighed deeply and shook her head.

"She stopped looking for you…the day we left. Its reason number nine thousand and fifty three on _his_ list of reasons why we shouldn't be in your life. In fact, I probably shouldn't even be talking to you right now but you know me so you know I don't give a flying fuck about his reasons or rules. And Alice shouldn't either but then again she always liked him and I just tolerated him."

Alice stopped looking for me. Well, if that didn't add insult to injury I don't know what did. He had rules about staying away from me?

"How fucking dare he." It was meant to be silent but it came out instead and she looked taken aback by my sudden scolding of him. Forks Bella would never had scolded him but Forks Bella wouldn't have done a lot of things I do now.

"You know how he is, always thinking he knows what's best for you."

"Well, he doesn't. I think I'm pretty capable of making my own fucking decisions and if he didn't want anything to do with me anymore then he should have left by himself. Why did all of you follow him anyway?"

She sighed again. "Honestly, I can't answer for anyone but me. I left because I didn't like Forks, it was boring and I wasn't going to watch you willingly damn yourself for all eternity. That was pretty stupid of you Bella, you had no idea what you were giving up."

"Yeah, well I was young then cut me some slack." Looking back now I can't believe I was so rash to throw away my life for someone who could so easily toss me out like yesterdays garbage. I was stupid because at such a young age I didn't know the value of life. I didn't respect it and so it was easy to disregard it.

"You're right. You're...different now."

I _was_ different, a whole hell of a lot different. Old Bella would have been on her knees twenty minutes ago begging her to tell me where he was and demanding she take me to him but new Bella didn't really care where he was or how he was doing anymore. I just didn't have it in me. I cared too much and loved too much and was infatuated too much and when he left I cried too much. Now, I didn't do those things, I didn't care enough and I didn't love enough. What I gave now was never enough for anyone. I was fine with that though because what they gave in return was never enough for me. It was never the same and it paled in comparison.

"We all change." Because I wished he did. But, she scoffed at that.

"Not all of us change, Bella."

At that comment I felt the sudden urge to go home and cry. I hadn't cried in years, I sometimes thought I'd used all the tears given for my lifetime already.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice seeing you-"

"Listen. I was wondering if maybe we could get together later, maybe catch a movie or something." She pulled her cell phone out and looked at me expectantly waiting for me to give her my number. I raised my eyebrow in question because this was something Rosalie would not do with me. Rosalie didn't invite me to the movies and she sure as hell didn't like me.

"Why so you can use me for a mid movie snack?"

"Psh. Like your all that honey, you don't even smell remotely appetizing."

"Ha! I'm a New York Steak and you know it baby." She laughed at that and took a step closer towards me. With that one step her sweet aroma drifted into my nostrils and for a moment I was taken back to him and the way his sweet smell would hypnotize me into submission. She put her hand on my hip and reached in my front jean pocket to pull out my cell phone and with it pulling me out of my memory.

After tinkering with it for a few minutes she handed it back to me. "Here, I put my number in. Call me if you want to hang out." I took my phone from her cold hands and sighed. I missed the hell out the Cullen's and Rosalie was proving to be fun company. I sighed again. Fuck it.

"Meet me at Lakeshore Theater at seven. I want to see something funny and don't be late." She laughed again and turned to leave.

"See you then. I promise I wont eat you." This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I haven't really been motivated to update this just because there haven't been that many reviews so I'm not sure if you guys like it or not. If you do or if you don't a little shout out would be nice, just some feedback as to if your feeling the story or not. I've had this chapter written for a while so I just though I'd throw it up and if ya'll want me to continue throw me a line.**

I'd left from my meeting with Rosalie four hours ago. I ran home to get something to eat and contemplate what the hell I was doing. I figured the only way Rosalie and I could be friends was if she was separate from the coven because there was no way I was taking a chance on running into him. Being honest with myself, I still knew there was a chance if I began a friendship with her but in my current euphoria of just having a friend I didn't give it too much thought. The only friend I'd managed to have over the past six years was Jacob Black and looking back now I still don't know how he ever put up with me. I'd been a shell of my former self, always walking around moping and sad and not being good company for anyone really. But, Jake was always there for me, trying to cheer me up and bring me out of my self-induced coma. Years later, I never in a million years would have thought that screwing Jacob Black would have been the cure to my self-loathing. Turns out, it was.

It had been a year and a half since _he_ left and Jake and I hung out everyday working in his garage. He would tinker with his car and I would sit on the couch wallowing in self-pitty.

I remember the day everything changed like it was yesterday. It was especially hot out and Jake had complained about being so hot he was 'dying in his shirt.' He told me he was going to take it off and then playfully threw it at my head. When I removed it from my face and my eyes landed on his tanned built body I felt something I'd only felt with one other person, lust. He was standing there in all his muscular glory leaning over the hood of his car trying to fix the windshield wiper and a drop of sweat was making its way painfully slow down his chest. I wanted to lick it.

That was the moment that Forks Bella disappeared. I was tired of being sad and depressed and I was tired of feeling numb. I was tired of_ him _and I was tired of thinking of what I did to push him away. In the end, I was just plain tired. This was the first time in a year and a half that I had felt something, anything other than negative. So, I acted. I stood up from the couch, walked over to Jake and pushed him onto the hood of the car. Confusion instantly crossed his face and I moved to stand in-between his legs. He tried to talk but he pretty much just stuttered my name and asked me 'what the hell are you doing?' At the time he was being cute and trying to make sure I was doing the right thing. Looking back it was a nice gesture but I had no room for cute at that moment. So, I grabbed the back of his neck and crashed his lips to mine shoving my tongue into his mouth. For a brief moment he was utterly still and I second-guessed my actions, I was about to pull away when I felt his hands grip my ass and press me right into his cock. I moaned at the contact and the next thing I knew I was on my back being fucked on the hood of his rabbit.

Ah, memories.

For the rest of that summer Jake and I screwed like rabbits. We desecrated every surface of his father's house, the garage, the entire area of La Push and most of Forks. Jake made everything disappear, my time with him was like an escape and I craved it like a junkie.

But, like I said I can never give enough anymore and Jake eventually wanted more, he wanted emotions other than lust and passion, he wanted love. Bella Swan doesn't give love. So, I decided to leave and head to Chicago because I was borrowing something I had no intention of keeping. Eventually, Jake ended up finding what he was looking for in the form of Lilly who was everything I wasn't and could give him everything I couldn't. I was happy for him and I'd met Lilly a few times over the past few years, I fully supported their relationship and he knew that.

Now, I was waiting in front of the Lakeview Theater for Rosalie and wondering what the hell I was doing. I prayed she didn't tell _him_ she ran into me. I didn't want to deal with any of that now, or ever really. Suddenly, a stiff wind blew my direction and the sweet smell of vampire wafted towards me, no sooner did I turn around and she was already standing behind me.

"You ready? There's shit playing but Emmett seems to think 'I Love You Man' is funny." I'd completely forgotten about Emmett and at the sound of his name I instantly missed him.

"Is he coming?"

"No. Actually he didn't believe me at first, yanno like I would lie about something like this." She gestured toward me laughing and shaking her head. "I told him I'd bring you by later if you agreed."

Well, look at that. Someone in the Cullen family was actually exercising my god given right to choose things.

I looked at her in mock surprise, "Do you mean to tell me you're actually giving me a choice? You're not just going to swing me over your shoulders caveman style and bring me back to your house?"

"Of course not, but if you're into the whole 'me Tarzan you Jane' thing I think that can be arranged." She winked at me seductively and I laughed shaking my head.

"So would I be Jane or Tarzan in this scenario?"

She scoffed, "Jane of course." But, before I could even comprehend why I would be Jane she linked her arm through mine and led me into the theater.

Two hours later and numerous laughs from both Rosalie and I we were standing out side the theater and I was trying to decide whether or not I wanted to go to her house. I guess my indecision was showing because she looked at me sympathetically.

"You don't have too." I nodded my head because I knew I didn't have to, Rose was leaving everything up to me. It was nice, she was being utterly nice and I appreciated it. She could have called _him_ and made me talk about him but she didn't and for that I would be eternally grateful.

During my internal monologue Rose had grown impatient and she was tapping her foot at me expectantly.

"I'm not getting any younger here Bella."

"Or older." I said and she snorted. I smirked and rolled my eyes. Fuck it. "Lets go."

I should have known Rosalie would have some outlandish vehicle but it didn't stop my mouth from dropping when I was faced with a bright red M6 parked in the garage across the street.

"My, my we've upgraded haven't we?" I said and ran my hand along the door handle. Rose stopped before opening up the driver side and stared straight at me.

"And how would you know?"

"Well, you used to drive an M3 and well this," I said gesturing to the car "is definitely not an M3, it's an M6." She just continued to stare at me as if I'd grown two heads, I lifted my eyebrows in response and she finally snapped out of it.

"Bella, do you speak Car & Driver?"

"Fluently." Rosalie shook her head and muttered something under her breath that sounded something like 'how things change.' How they do indeed.

The drive to Rosalie's was pleasant enough her and Emmett lived in a suburb of Chicago called Brookfield. Knowing the Cullen's and their penchant for outlandishly extravagant things I should have known that Emmett and Rosalie lived in something resembling Wayne Manor. But, when we pulled up through the gates and around the circular driveway I was still flabbergasted.

I let myself out of the car staring up towards the giant mansion eyes wide not believing that only two people lived here. At the thought I started to panic, what if she had just brought me here to _him_? What if _he_ lived here? Rosalie must have sensed my distress because she came behind me and put her hand on my back and gave me a little push towards the giant steps leading towards the door.

"Its just us." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and lowered my head. I felt ashamed for showing such a weakness and I was pissed that just the _thought_ of seeing him had the power to make me react so violently.

"Come on, Emmett's waiting and if we don't come in soon he's going to come out here and accost you before I have time to shelter you."

She smiled sympathetically at me something I'd never been on the receiving end of from Rosalie and I have to say it was comforting.

I nodded my head and began my ascent up the massive stone steps but before I could make it to the third step someone became inpatient and the large double doors opened up to reveal an equally large man standing between them. I didn't realize it until I saw him standing there taking up the entire door frame but it hit me hard and fast. I missed him terribly. I smiled at him wide and huge.

"Well, well, well, looks like you have your own little version of Wayne manor out here." I smiled up at him as he stood on the gray stone steps looking down at me. He looked as though he was trying to make sure I was really there as if I might disappear before his very eyes.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little human," he descended the stairs and engulfed me in his arms, "you sure are smelling mighty fine tonight."

I threw my head back and laughed full and hard something I hadn't done in years. Leave it to Emmett and Rosalie to lay it all out there, no pretences or carefully guarded secrets to get in the way.

"Ah, its Eau de Bella, you like?" He glanced at Rosalie who was trying not to laugh at her husband's contagious exuberance.

Emmett sighed and nodded his head, "I missed you kid."

And in that moment standing on the overly large and completely unnecessary stone steps, Rosalie on my left Emmett on my right, I realized I missed them more than I could even comprehend.

"Likewise."

Review! Please and thank you! :)


End file.
